The keeper of Sombra
by beanie-berry
Summary: When a strange creature finds Sombra's horn on the far outskirts of the Crystal Empire, she uses it's powers to enslave ponies' minds, but not like Sombra did, there's a twist: only the most evil of souls, past and mind will be controlled. And The mane six and some other misfits help to stop this powerful and evil iendship will not be the only thing to defeat this villain
1. Prolouge

"What? NO! STOP!" screamed the Shadow King as he was cracking like a glass plate. The more he struggled, the more his body shone of cracks with light bursting through. Within seconds, the light and harmony within the Crystal Heart shattered him into shadow, and with all the might and love of the ponies, his remains were pushed from the empire leaving it at peace. Little did they know that there was still one remaining fraction, one remaining piece of Sombra's strong and powerful body: his horn.

As his horn flew through the dim thin air, thousands of miles away from his once conquered empire, the horn finally landed in a small poor abandoned village. The horn sat in the dust and dirt for days, awaiting for somepony to find it. Finally, one day it rained, and the dust cleared off the horn allowing the dark red and black colors to show. The rain did not stop for days, flooding the streets like a roaring river, knocking over shacks and old carts that were once in use. A great wave of water swept up the horn and carried it along the flowing streets. After hours the rain stopped, and so did the flood which ended in a stream. The rushing current carried the horn down the stream, which flowed past a doc that belonged to a small village. The village had many small buildings, and one small library surrounded by large tall willow trees in which their braches surrounded and wrapped around the building. Like it was protecting it. The library was right off of the side of the stream, a couple feet from the dock. Then, a figure emerged from the building, lifted it's hand and the willow branches lifted and cleared a path towards the stream. As the current began to slow down by the small broken dock, a small pink hand reached forward and snatched the red horn out of the cold water.

The small figure was cloaked, unable to see it's face, large ears were only visible. The creature stood up and tossed the horn up and down while looking back at the library from once it emerged from. Now holding the horn in one of the creature's hands, turned around and closed up the braches to block off the path to the small library. The creature held the wet horn in it's hands and started to stroke and feel the texture of the horn. The horn seemed very foreign and strange, it was like it never saw a horn in it's life time. It held the horn up to it's face and lightly licked it, not knowing what it is or who it is from. "Pleh!" the creature spit in disgust as it held the horn away from it's face. After the creature recovered from the horrible taste, it rubbed it's chin in thought, shrugged then put the horn in it's small satchel then headed back towards the library with a slight smile on it's face.

Reply

Forward


	2. Chapter 1- Rainbow, how rude!

**Hey guys! This is my first MLP fanfic, and I would really love some reviews on what I could do or some kind comments. 3**

"OOOOHHHH! I'm so nervous!" squealed Pinkie Pie, "Well, at least for you Twilight!"

Twilight sighed and looked down at the white tiled floor with sadness. She didn't want to have an arranged marriage , especially to Prince Blue Blood. After she and her friends defeated Tirek, many suitors had their eyes on her. Although she destined for attention, she didn't realize that she would have hundreds of stallions at the foot of her castle, begging for her hoof in marriage and promising a life of luxury. But she didn't want that, she didn't even want to get married. She stared at the tile, remembering when she had gotten the news..

She had heard all of them say the same complements over and over, "My dear beautiful, powerful, smart Princess Twilight Sparkle." All of them except Prince Blue Blood, who didn't show up all until his Aunt, Princess Celestia, arranged a marriage for the both of them. It was only days later Twilight got the scroll from Princess Celestia inquiring:

Dearest _Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

 _My nephew, Prince Blue Blood, is of age to be married. And I have just been notified, that you are one year younger than Prince Blue Blood, and that means you must get married to him. You are permitted to be wed at your age, especially during this time of year. I wish I could tell you more, but I am sworn to secrecy. Your wedding will be the 18th of next month, I will be awaiting your response._

 _\- Princess Celestia_ When Twilight got the letter her purple complexion nearly turned white with terror, not only did she not want to get married, she also didn't know this stallion. She wanted to know why she had to get married, but she respected her mentor's oath to not say anything why. But still it seemed a bit strange to her, why would Princess Celestia be sworn into secrecy? Why is the wedding so early? Who is this stallion? So many questions ran through her head and rattled her like a baby shaking it's rattle.

" Uh Twilight? Hello..." Rainbow Dash said while poking Twilight out of her trance. Twilight shook her head and looked up embarrassed.

"Oh um sorry girls, I was just thinking..." she lied.

"Thinking about what?" Apple Jack questioned.

Twilight looked down and rubbed her foreleg, she didn't look up or say anything. She really didn't want to get married, there are still so many other adventures and lessons she can learn and go on with her friends. She can't possibly be tied to a stallion that will hold her back from doing her duties. Besides Rarity, nopony else had ever encountered Prince Blue Blood. The room fell into an awkward silence, Rarity finally stepped forward,

" Darling, do you really want to get married?"

Twilight looked up at Rarity her with tear filled eyes and shook her head no. That look was the look of terror and sadness, none of them understood what it was like to be forced into marriage. But the least they could do was calm her down and tell her everything is going to be okay. Twilight bowed her head again towards the floor, knowing that there was nothing that could get her out of this wedding. Rainbow Dash smacked Twilight on the back and blurted,

"Hey look on the bright side Twi," she thought about it for a moment then continued," At least you'll be related to Princess Celestia." AppleJack nudged Rainbow Dash in the ribs hard making her yelp loudly.

Everypony looked at each other, then FlutterShy hugged Twilight, followed by the rest of the ponies. They hugged for quite a while before a familiar voice broke them up.

"I'm terribly sorry did I interrupt anything?" They broke up and turned their heads toward the door, but nopony was there. They shrugged and continued hugging their dear friend, suddenly they were squished together tighter than before. The same voice laughed," Oh how I do love hugging, but I prefer hugging one on one."

They turned their heads but they couldn't, they were all squished together. There was a small squeal of joy and then they all fell on the ground with a thud, except for FlutterShy.

Twilight wanted to avoid the conversation of her arranged marriage with her friends. She looked around at Everypony, seeing that they were distracted with confusion, she quickly teleported out of the dressing room and left everypony clueless to what was going on. AppleJack was the first to notice Twilight leaving and stood up, brushing off the white ribbons that had been laying on the floor. She pulled Rarity up who also had ribbons on her beautiful purple mane. AppleJack lifted her hoof to help her get the ribbons off of her, but Rarity, who was well aware of the ribbons, stopped AppleJack and brushed them off herself. Pinkie Pie who rolled around in the ribbons laughing and snorting, she looked and realized that nopony else was laughing and stopped. Rainbow Dash's eyes were covered by a ribbon and she quickly pulled it off to see the creature above them. Rainbow Dash darted up but something stopped her,

"Tsk tsk tsk Rainbow, I thought you'd be used to seeing me by now." Rainbow Dash fell back with a grunt, but didn't back down. She stood up, and Apple Jack stood next her.

"DISCORD!" Rainbow screamed," Get outta here, or I'll- OUCH!" AppleJack poked her again, but harder. "

"Rainbow hush up." AppleJack scowled.

Discord then looked back at the Pegasus that was coiled in his long tail, hoisted above his head. "What happened Rainbow, did you forget already?" he teased as dropped FlutterShy into his arms and cuddled with her. Rainbow glared at him and bit her lip as she flew up at his height. She crossed her hooves and looked at him in the eye, she obviously didn't like Discord at all. In fact, she hated his guts.

"Discord..." she spoke through her teeth, trying not to let her anger burst," if you do that thing I swear I'll-" Before she could finish she was yanked to the ground by AppleJack who tied her mouth up with two layers of ribbon. AppleJack looked up at Discord, who was now hugging FlutterShy. Discord looked at AppleJack then at Rainbow, who was still glaring at him with her hooves crossed. He smirked and looked at FlutterShy then back at Rainbow.

"Oh I honestly haven't noticed her," Discord lied," but I must say," I honestly don't believe that you've forgot!" Discord sneered sarcastically.

Rainbow made rude hoof gestures toward the floating creature and screamed some words nopony could make out because they were muffled. FlutterShy looked at Discord and slapped him playfully on the neck. He noticed this and brought her close to his face, and caressed hers. He drew her closer and closer to the point where they were only inches apart. Rainbow was getting ready to fly up and give him a beat down, was held down by AppleJack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. They got closer and closer and finally Discord leaned in, her warm soft lips touched his, and his arms wrapped around her waist as he stroked her wings. They let go and FlutterShy blushed, but Discord kept her close.

Rainbow knocked everypony over, tore off her ribbon which was covering her mouth. Her eyes were flaming with rage, she looked like she wanted to kill somepony. She took off from the ground with a burst of speed towards Discord, he snapped and poofed Rainbow to the ground.

FlutterShy got out of his arms and floated down to Rainbow, she put a hoof on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"I still can't believe your not over Discord and I dating!"

 **GASP! *has a nosebleed* favorite and follow for the next chapter! 3**


End file.
